legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Back into London (Part 1)/@comment-25468117-20190113213757
Good to see this story back, it's been how many months since you last uploaded an episode for this one? 6 months, I don't really remember. But anyway, it's awesome to read this spin-off once again as it enter in more complex genres. Anyhow, I'm curious why Guinevere joined Michael as they have different objectives. Moreover, the true intentions of Michael were unknown by most of the public so how she discovered what was happening behind the curtains? I found her to be an interesting character who can be a direct personal enemy to Maria so I'll keep my an eye on her for now. When I read the scene where Celestia's fake clone received a blow, resulting in her suffering a direct pain from the attack, I actually laughed when I read "VR", it's almost like if controlling her clones is basically like playing a VR chat game. Speaking of Celestia, I think we can say goodbue to such annoying character... actually, what made her annoying (not in the sense she was useless to the story) was how she let herself be used and controlled by almost everyone. She was like Eckidina and GPD who were being used by two major forces (the Fallen and Astaroth), but unlike Eckidina who had actually commited most of her crimes and set the world of SoK ablazes, Celestia couldn't do nothing for herself. Anyway, It's rather interesting how Borgia and Cain's plans sound like a very "Backfiring Plan". As we know, Carl's demonic blood is infected with the Blackness, so if several bombs made of his blood in gaseous state spread across the globe, that means Ara Astaroth would be the winner before the Purge could even begin considering that the Blackness itself is born from her and Idea of Evil, meaning she could easily control it with free will and end the story itself. The Purge in its nature has the solo purpose of spreading the Blackness using living beings rather than bombs so it's almost like the same master plan of Kaitlyn Powell and Vira who the true masterminds of the Purge. Note: the Blackness active during the Purge belongs to Mina Harker, who is a fragment of Ara but controls a different type of Blackness that is present in her blood that is also "Black", similar to Carl's. Another question, we know that Carl redeem himself in another Saga of your story and returns back to Maria, but he continues to have the same personality he currently have in this spin-off? (he will continue to make long speechs about humanity and how flawed it is? Like this). Azul in a sense was selfish and ignorant but following her reformation she had a similar personality to Tomas and Lucas, two of the most mature members of the Rogues. Anyhow, that was very comfortable and epic episode to read! I actually read some parts three times to imagine how it would be animated (a hobby of mine), I think what turns this story more interesting for me than Sleepy Hollow's it's how you take psychological, complex subjects of humanity, good and evil and plays them straight into one single character that turns the point of view of all readers upside down similar to what is happening to Katarina Couteau who... until now was shocking even for me that she was actually just faking her character to be loved and admired out of fear of being forgotten and disappearing like her mother... I think I'll have so much fun in Kiss of Death. By the way, I'm so glad to see the members of Order of Flourish alive! It makes exciting since we now have a fragment of your story from 2013 active in 2036 and how this spin-off will greatly develop their character! Awesome job bro! Good luck with the rest of your story! :)